Losing Control
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Cinco meses de abstinencia pueden jugar en contra para las naciones ¿no? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencia:**

Comedia, lemon y un final muy WTF xD

Ships, ships y más ships...

\- UKUS

\- Franada

\- GerIta

\- Rochu (mención)

\- NedScot (he aprendido a amar esa ship con todo el kokoro *-*?

Sin más... aquí va el fic!

* * *

La estúpida junta tenía que acabar pero ya, no iba a poder controlarse mucho más. Era el maldito Imperio Británico pero, simplemente, hay cosas con las que no podía pelear. Estaba llegando a su límite.

\- Arthur-san ¿se encuentra bien? -El japonés, preocupado, le susurraba.

\- ¿Eh? -volvió a la realidad- ¿d-de qu-e estas ha-ha blando, Japon? Estoy perfectamente bien -río nerviosamente mientras colocaba la taza de té sobre la mesa. Si es que a eso podía llamarse "colocar".

\- Porque eso no es normal en usted- señaló los temblores que el británico había tenido desde el comienzo de la reunión.

\- Ah... -piensa rapido, Kirkland- e-estrés. -era creíble al menos.

El japonés, incrédulo, volvió a prestar atención a Alemania, quién venía exponiendo un brillante plan de no-se-qué... la verdad es que era lo que menos le interesaba al inglés.

Intentó de todo: desde ejercicios de respiración hasta pensar en cosas que acabarían con el libido de Francia pero Estados Unidos de America no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, en lo absoluto. Les había tocado sentarse frente a frente, separados por la enorme mesa como castigo por quién llevaba la palabra en aquel momento, "actos contra el pudor" había sido la excusa... cómo si Alemania fuera un asexual y no tuviera necesidades, al menos él no era hipócrita.

Alfred tampoco la había pasado bien. 5 meses, 5 MESES alejado físicamente de su inglés favorito. Habían probado las llamadas, el Skype y hasta los chats subiditos de tono pero no era suficiente, nunca lo sería. Odiaba a Alemania ¿quien se creía para ponerlo tan cerca y tan lejos de su amante? Mordía un lápiz, le molestaba terriblemente ver a Arthur con esa bendita taza de té y más aún, hablando con cierto japonés amigo en común de ambos. Reventaba en celos pero se le había ocurrido una idea, pondría al anglosajon en aprietos.

Una mirada de esas que sabía que el inglés no podía resistir. Arthur, pobre e incauto de la resolución de su pareja, levantó la mirada coloreando sus pómulos.

La tortura había comenzado.

El americano había intentado estirar los pies para tocarlo -como en las miles de películas de seducción que su casa producia- pero el estúpido mueble de madera era demasiado grande como para siquiera lograrlo. Partirla, eso haría... pero no ahora, seria demasiado sospechoso. Tenía que ingeniárselas de otra forma.

Inglaterra veía con confusión lo que hacía América ¿se le habrá caído algún lapicero? ¿Algún leprechaun oyó sus súplicas de hacerle bullying a la nación americana y le estará jalando de los pies? No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... aunque Ian o Dylan podrían apuntarse para esos fines. Suspiró. Tampoco es que fuera divertido tener al mayor de sus hermanos sentado al costado, tuvo suerte que Francia se sentara al lado del pelirrojo y lo esté distrayendo. Suficiente tuvo con los golpes y regaños que recibió del escocés en respuesta al castigo de Alemania.

Los minutos pasaban y la representación de los Estados Unidos de América, fiel a su espíritu nacional, se había entercado en su bendito plan. Una mesa no iba a aguarde la fiesta... menos cuando había perdido la atención de su amante, quién había sacado un libro y comenzó a leerlo con parsimonia.

Aburrido, aburrido como siempre. Y luego se quejaba de porque lo llamaba viejo... wait... eso... ESO NO ES EL LOGO DE PLAYBOY? ARTHUR, WHY?!

"Women? REALLY, DUDE?!"

Se acabó, era la gota que derramó el vaso. Alfred sacó el celular y apretaba con fuerza la pobre e inocente pantalla táctil con el numero que sabía de memoria. Dejó el celular en la mesa y espero con ansias mientras intercalaba la mirada ente la pantalla del móvil que indicaba la llamada saliente y el inglés que se entretenía en su "escrito".

Arthur estaba concentrado en las figuras curvilineas que veía, era un buen escape momentáneo. Luego agarraría al americano y... una inesperada pero muy bien recibida interrupción lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. El celular no dejaba de vibrar y el británico no sabía que hacer: en un principio fue bueno, había olvidado que lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y una "caricia" cercana allí no caía nada mal, pero las llamadas siguieron una después de otra sin parar. Estaba ya bastante animado y el puto vibrador no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Podía jurar que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control y... y... se tapó la boca con una mano y levantó su lectura con el fin de taparse la cara. Podía jurar que por el rabillo del ojo vió a USA sonreír de una manera diabólica... no estaría detrás de eso ¿o sí?

América veía divertido a su amante. La verdad es que el resultado no fue el que tenía en mente pero no se sentía defraudado, en lo absoluto. Ya ni se molestó en disimular en que estaba usando su celular... era una suerte que todos, a excepción de la pareja angloparlante, prestaban atención al ponente de turno.

Ahora si le daría razones a Arthur para estar "feliz".

El inglés ya no podía con la tortura, juntaba con fuerzas sus piernas en un vano esfuerzo de evitar sentir aquella vibración pero era completamente inútil. Temía que se le escapara algún jadeo, algún gemido... su mano temblaba y el libro se cayó. Más pudo la vergüenza de evitar que el contenido fuera revelado que se apuró a tomarlo en el aire y cerrarlo de golpe, atrapando la atención de algunos a su alrededor.

"Esto no está pasando"

Se acomodaba intentando volver a la calma y disculpándose aduciendo que había sido producto del desvelo debido al trabajo de anoche. Escocia no le creía a su hermano... pero prontamente retomó la conversación con Francia. Podría ser francés pero resultaba muy buena compañía, además... era bastante bueno recordar los tiempos en los que juntos le hacían bullying al menor

Inglaterra se revolvía en su sitio con la esperanza de mover el estúpido celular hacia el lado opuesto del bolsillo alejándolo de "esa" zona, estúpido aparato. Estaba concentrado en su tarea hasta que sintió una leve risilla, rápidamente buscó con los ojos al desgraciado que se burlaba a costa suya y se encontró con esos azules que tan bien conocía, llenos de malicia. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el estadounidense al verse descubierto. No se arrepentía de nada.

Estados Unidos veía con sorna la cara de incredulidad del británico que fue convirtiéndose a una de completa ira. Alfred decidió pasar al plan B: se quitó los lentes mientras se desordenaba el cabello disimuladamente regalándole una mirada cargada de lujuria a su novio... el americano rió para sus adentros cuando vió a Arthur tragar saliva y quedarse en nada, para luego volver a ponerse nervioso.

¿De qué iba Alfred? ¿Qué le había hecho para que le hiciera eso? Arthur quería jalarse de los pelos... esa mirada la conocía bien, era aquella cuando Estados Unidos le pedía que lo acompañara a la habitación. Nervioso, miró a los costados a ver si alguien mas se percataba de la locura que estaba iniciando el americano pero no fue así. Sus vecinos, Japón y Escocia, no estaban ni enterados del accionar de América.

No podía alejar la mirada del norteamericano, menos cuando este aflojó un poco su corbata y desabotonó el primer botón de su camisa. El representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte comenzó a sentirse bastante caliente. Nunca había pasado una situación similar y el morbo de la provocación en pleno público le estaba poniendo... miraba ya al rubio frente suyo sin alguna pizca de disimulo.

Si las miradas tocasen... hace rato Estados Unidos habría empezado a gemir.

Sería una vil mentira decir que el americano no disfrutaba con el espectáculo que estaba montando. Le divertía y le subía enormemente el ego herido ¿para que Arthur necesitaba ver a mujeres en poses sugerentes si lo tenía a él?

Estaba empezando a excitarse con la situación, más al ver las esmeraldas fijas en él escudriñándolo. El rubor fue tiñendo levemente sus mejillas y la temperatura empezó a subir. Agradecía enormemente el que las luces estuviesen apagadas debido a la presentación con el proyector, pero sabía que el inglés había ya descubierto su estado, la sonrisa lobuna que tenía lo delataba.

Separó los labios lentamente y pasó la lengua sobre ellos de forma seductora mientras mantenía el contacto visual con el de cejas pobladas. Colocó una mano en el pecho y empezó a descenderla cruzando el abdomen hasta la altura de la bragueta gimiendo en silencio y destruyendo el poco autocontrol que aun daba pelea en el inglés. Miró a los lados en busca de algún testigo pero, al no haberlo, siguió con su cometido.

Se quitó la chaqueta de aviador lentamente, mirando al inglés... sabía el fetiche que tenía su novio con hacerlo con el uniforme puesto y la verdad es que a él también le gustaba. La hizo a un lado y se reclino sobre el respaldar de la silla dejando que el inglés lo examinara con los ojos, tomó de nuevo el abrigo y se la puso sobre el pecho. Deslizó sus brazos por debajo de la chaqueta haciendo muy obvio para el espectador que era lo que hacía bajo la prenda...

Arthur ardía en deseo al ver como el americano empezaba a tocarse debajo de su chaqueta, en los puntos en los que el británico mismo le había enseñado que eran sus zonas sensibles. Sentía ya que sus pantalones apretaban entre sus piernas, su miembro no había sido inmune ante semejantes provocaciones.

Empezó a rozar su erección con ligeros movimientos al comprimir con fuerza las piernas. Era demasiado para él... sólo tenía ganas de ponerse de pie, tomar al americano y hacerlo suyo sobre esa maldita mesa, delante de todos. Estaba a un paso de perder el control.

Estados Unidos volvió a su posición inicial inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, en forma de provocación. Se quitó la chaqueta de encima e hizo ademán de levantarse y, al volver a su asiento, miraba directamente a los ojos al británico.

Arthur estaba a punto de explotar... esa pose... esa maldita pose... cuando a Alfred se le ocurría ir arriba y cabalgarlo... el británico tuvo que llevar sus manos con urgencia a tapar el sangrado nasal que se le había formado.

Eso era jugar sucio. Maldito Jones. Cuando le ponga las manos encima...

Alfred sabía muy bien lo que hacía, en especial, por los resultados que se le venían. Pasional, fuerte, duro... eso sería una vez que salieran de la junta y se fueran al hotel; es más, sabía que la acción comenzaría desde el auto que compartirían para llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Estados Unidos decidió tentar a su suerte una vez más así que, mirando a los esmeraldas que destellaban lujuria, se sentó, ladeó el rostro, formó un puño con su mano como si estuviera sujetando algo y lo acercó a escasos centímetros de su boca. Movía lentamente la mano mientras que, con la lengua, formaba un sobresaliente en su cachete acorde a los movimientos manuales que realizaba.

Su rubor había aumentado, sentía la cara hirviendo por lo que hacía pero ya no le importaba. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos dirigiendo la vista directamente a la nación europea, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez aprovechando la oscuridad de la habitación.

Y Arthur no pudo más, el gesto de la felación acabó con su sentido común y había arrasado con su cordura. Le importaba muy poco lo que sucedería luego, solo pensaba en tomar al americano, desahogarse de la maldita abstinencia que había sufrido durante esos 5 meses que habían pasado y cobrarse en esa piel americana la afrenta que Alfred había cometido contra él.

Se puso de pie en el momento exacto en que las luces se encendieron mientras Alfred retomaba una postura normal, con la sonrisa que siempre traía en el rostro como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- La presentación acaba aquí, el debate iniciará luego de terminado el receso. Disfruten su tiempo libre.

Disfrutar... Arthur sonrió ante la mención de la palabra. Era obvio que disfrutaría cada segundo...

Se dirigió con paso firme bordeando la mesa hasta llegar al sitio del americano, quien se encontraba conversando con su vecino y hermano, Canadá.

\- Y es por eso que deberías firmar este... Ah.. -El canadiense lo miraba curioso mientras el americano llevaba las manos a su boca. No pudo haber gemido delante de Matthew...- SUELTA A NANTUCKET! -liberó su boca solo para lanzar el grito de advertencia-

Inglaterra agarraba el mechón antigravedad de su antigua colonia mientras sonreía.

"Oh, Estados Unidos ¿de verdad creías que no iba a haber alguna represalia?"

Perversión... eso era lo que el verde destilaba. Tiró un poco más fuerte del cabello robando un jadeo al americano y haciendo que se ponga de pie. Alfred no podía hacer nada, Arthur se estaba aprovechando de él... nunca debió decirle sobre Nantucket.

El inglés arrastró al americano lejos de la sala ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que, luego de unos comentarios, continuaron cada uno en sus asuntos. Incluso cierto francés que se acercaba al canadiense de ojos violeta y un japonés que apagaba la grabación que había iniciado con su celular a mitad de la proyección...

...

\- Ar... Arthur... Stop, please... -El ruego salía mezclado con pequeños gemidos. Rojo era poco decir del rostro del estadounidense.

\- ¿Acaso tú lo hiciste en la sala? -El ingles giró el rostro hacia la nación americana. -¿Por qué iba a hacerlo entonces, Alfred?- El anglosajón abrió de una patada la puerta de uno de los dos baños que existía en el piso de la sala de juntas, empujó al americano, ingreso al cuarto y luego echó el pestillo.

Alfred tragó saliva mientras empezaba a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de la pequeña habitación, nunca se esperó que el británico reaccionara así.

\- ¡¿No que eras un caballero?! -cerró los ojos. El rostro de Arthur estaba demasiado cerca y, contrario a lo que pensó, el británico se acercó a su oído, susurrando.

\- Gentleman in the streets, pirate in the sheets. -sonrió al sentir el escalofrío que se apoderó del cuerpo americano para luego morder el lóbulo de la oreja y hacerlo gemir un poco más.

Las hábiles manos inglesas recorrieron el cuerpo del de ojos azules quitando su chaqueta ante la poca resistencia del americano. Al deshacerse de la prenda, acercó las palmas de sus manos hacia las mejillas del menor para plantar un suave beso que, a medida que avanzaba, fue tornándose pasional, cargado de desesperación y lujuria. Ambos habían estado esperando este momento con ansias...

La pareja comenzaba a desvestirse con las manos temblorosas mientras sus bocas seguían en una batalla sin cuartel. Las lenguas se encontraban, chocaban y se enredaban... se mordían los labios el uno al otro turnándose entre sí. Las prendas caían una a una cubriendo el piso alrededor suyo a excepción de la ropa interior.

La nación europea acercó su mano hacia el bóxer con la bandera americana estampada, acarició la erección sobre la tela robando suspiros en el de ojos azules. Sus labios se alejaron de los del contrario para posicionarse sobre el cuello de este mientras sus dedos se colaban dentro de la prenda íntima tomando el miembro del estadounidense para empezar a masturbarlo haciendo gemir al menor.

\- Ya... ca-casi acaba... el receso... -Alfred se aferraba con fuerza al británico mientras este dejaba marcas en su cuello- Hazlo de una vez, England.

Arthur sonrió, no iba a oponerse al deseo del menor. Dejó lo que hacía para dirigir sus dedos en la entrada del americano y empezar a dilatarlo. América empezó a gemir y los labios de Inglaterra se dirigieron a callarlo, nadie podía saber lo que estaban haciendo dentro.

\- Date la vuelta, Al... -Ya llevaba tres dedos dentro del estadounidense y Reino Unido sentía la presión en sus boxers. No iba a poder aguantar más pero no iba a presionar a su amante, fue una suerte que este se le adelantara.

Estados Unidos se apoyó sobre el lavabo obedeciendo ante la orden del mayor. Inglaterra se acercó hacia él con una mano sobre su propia erección mientras que con la otra tomaba las blancas caderas frente a él. Inició la penetración lento esperando que la entrada del menor fuera adaptándose a la intromisión, nunca se perdonaría el lastimar a su preciado Alfred.

Por su parte, la nación americana mordía una de sus manos evitando que algún sonido indeseado se exteriorizara. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el dolor se fuera y el vaivén comenzara, llenando el cuarto de baño con olor a sexo y sudor...

...

\- Mon amour, no sabes cuanto te extrañe -El francés se aferraba al canadiense luego de la abrupta salida del americano. Lo abrazó y susurró en su oído- Hace tanto que no lo hemos hecho...

\- ¡France! -el de ojos violetas no pudo contener el sonrojo -Estamos en plena sala de juntas... -susurraba con la esperanza de que nadie más lo oyera, aparte de la nación del vino.

\- Pero estamos en receso -sonrió- Pongámonos al día... -se puso de pie para luego extenderle la mano a su amante- ¿Vamos, Matt?

El menor miró a ambos lados y, al no ver moros en la costa, tomó la mano que le ofrecía su pareja y se dejó llevar. La verdad es que a él también le habían hecho falta las caricias expertas del francés durante todas esas noches de soledad...

No había nadie en el pasillo, no era raro... a lo mejor hayan decidido dar un paseo al jardín del primer piso. Francia se detuvo en una de las puertas y rodó el picaporte, adentrándose sin soltar al portador del rulo. Encendió la luz y puso el cerrojo para luego acercarse al de ojos violetas y besarlo con dulzura.

Matthew suspiraba durante el beso mientras dirigía las manos hacia el cabello del galo acercándolo a él. Lo había echado tanto de menos... Francis fue llevando al menor a una de las paredes para apoyarlo y seguir con los tocamientos. Canadá quería más y el francés pudo notarlo. Era raro ver al amante del maple tan ansioso pero... no lo culpaba, el lo deseaba igual.

Francia deslizaba sus manos tocando cada parte sensible del canadiense por sobre la ropa deteniéndose en los glúteos, tomándolos con ambas manos y masajéandolos, robando suspiros en el canadiense quién, ni corto ni perezoso, ya llevaba desabrochando la ropa del mayor.

El galo había terminado completamente en solo segundos mientras que Matthew aún llevaba puesta la camisa y la ropa interior.

\- Mi Mattie... -lo aferró a su pecho para luego levantar la barbilla del menor- Je t'aime mon amour

Los besos siguieron aumentando en pasión. La herencia francesa ardía en las venas del ojivioleta, jalando al galo hasta el retrete, bajando la tapa y haciéndolo sentar. Francia se había quedado atónito ante la iniciativa de su pareja pero se dejó hacer... disfrutaba mucho de los arranques de perversión que el canadiense sufría al estar tanto tiempo separados.

Canadá se quitó la ropa interior y se apuró en acercarse y sentarse sobre el francés mirándolo cara a cara, se acomodó y comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando ambas erecciones produciendo gemidos por parte de ambos. El de ojos azules tomó las caderas y comenzó a guiar el movimiento mientras dirigía una de sus manos hacia la entrada del canadiense e ingresar uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Matthew se sintiese listo, se levantase y bajara las caderas introduciendo lentamente el miembro del francés dentro suyo, seduciendo por completo al galo. El vaivén inició al momento en que ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso...

...

No debió haber tomado mucho refresco, su fratello tenía razón... y ahora estaba solo. Lovino lo había dejado por irse con el español...

Italia había salido corriendo de la sala de juntas en dirección al baño, no podía aguantar más. Su vejiga estaba a punto de estallar.

Atravesó el pasillo incluso más rápido que cuando las tropas italianas iniciaban una retirada. Corrió y su rostro se iluminó al ver el letrero que indicaba el baño en la puerta. Se apresuró en girar la perilla pero la puerta no se abría. Estaba cerrada.

¿Se iba a demorar la persona adentro? Tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Extrañado y pensando que la persona adentro no lo oyó, volvió a tocar y recibió a cambio lo mismo: nada. Tocó una tercera vez y decidió acercar su oreja para escuchar a la otra persona... tal vez, necesitaba ayuda.

\- Ah... ¡Francia!

Los ojos del italiano norteño se abrieron. ¡¿Qué pasaba con Francia?!

\- Matthiew... mon amour... lo haces realmente bien.

¡¿Qué cosa hacia bien?!

\- ¡Francia nii-chan! ¿estás bien? Per favore, parlare! -tocaba más fuerte la puerta y siguió sin recibir una respuesta de vuelta. Feliciano estaba dispuesto a entrar y ayudarlo... pero el resortijón de su vejiga lo trajo a la realidad. Recordaba que existía otro baño en el extremo contrario del pasillo- ¡Francia nii-chan, volveré con ayuda!

Veneciano salió corriendo como el viento hasta llegar a la puerta del segundo baño, tomó el picaporte y lo giro, la maldita puerta también estaba cerrada. Levantó sus manos y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el pedazo de madera. Al diablo la delicadeza, en serio se estaba haciendo.

Al no haber respuesta, repitió lo que había hecho en el caso anterior, acercó la oreja a la puerta mientras realizaba un extraño baile debido a las ganas de usar el retrete.

\- Ar...Ar-Arthur, ¡ah! Harder... harder!

¿América? La voz de Alfred sonaba cansada, nunca lo había escuchado así. Empezó a asustarse

\- América, ¿estás bien?

\- Deeper! DEEPER!

Veneciano empezó a golpear con más fuerza la puerta. El grito de la potencia mundial le aseguraba un mal presentimiento y... un golpe seco se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Uno que hizo temblar la madera y el cuerpo del pobre italiano del susto.

Italia del Norte se olvidó por un momento de sus ganas de ir al baño y salió disparado de vuelta a la Sala de Juntas.

Alemania ordenaba los documentos de su presentación anterior. Envidiaba un poco la ligereza con la que las demás naciones tomaban el trabajo, de verdad necesitaba unas cuantas vacaciones... Sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver entrando a toda velocidad a su dolor de cabeza personal.

\- Alemania! Alemania! -el italiano se acercaba a él y lo jalaba de la chaqueta de su uniforme- Alemania... Francia nii-chan y América están teniendo problemas ¡Tienes que ayudarlos!

\- Espera... ¿que? -El rubio trataba de calmar al italiano que estaba al borde del llanto- ¿Qué paso?

E Italia habló y contó todo cuanto oyó con lujo de detalles... no fue difícil para Ludwig saber que estaban haciendo ese par de pervertidos detrás de esas puertas y su pobre e inocente italiano los había oído. El rojo inundaba la cara del alemán y sus facciones reflejaban ira...

\- ¡Rusia! -giraba y buscaba al euroasiático con la mirada.

\- Lo siento, Alemania-san, pero Ivan-san ha salido hace poco junto con China...-el japonés se había acercado a la pareja al escuchar los gritos.

-Gracias, Japón... -Mientras recuperaba la compostura, vió a Suiza levantarse de su asiento- Suiza... puedes... ¿podrías ayudarnos con un problema? -El suizo se acercó y miraba extrañado al alemán que volvía a teñirse de rojo- Verás... -le contó la historia completa. Vash abrió los ojos sorprendido y montó en cólera. no iba a dejar que aquellos pervertidos arruinaran una cumbre mundial. Y eso que hoy iba a acompañarlo Lily...

\- Entiendo. Voy por mis armas. Francia no sale vivo de esta. -Y Suiza salió, acomodando su boina y arremangándose la chaqueta.

El alemán suspiró, aún le faltaba uno. Y se giró y vió al escocés que salía de la sala en compañía del holandés. Alemania se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, interrumpiendo la conversación y la proximidad entre ellos.

\- ¡¿WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU WANT?!- Los verdes bosque lo miraban con odio y determinación. El rubio sabía que poco le importaba al mayor de los Kirkland la diferencia de estatura o las posibilidades en contra que tuviese en una pelea. Vincent viró y dirigió una mirada dura al alemán exigiendo una explicación.

\- Es sobre Arthur -el escocés relajó los hombros y Países bajos permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? -cruzó sus brazos esperando una respuesta. Cerró los ojos mientras arrastraba las palabras- Si tienes algún problema con Inglaterra, ha venido a la reunión. Búscalo y habla con él cuando regrese del receso.

Estaba dándose la vuelta y continuando con el trayecto cuando el alemán mencionó algo que lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

\- Está en el baño... con América.

El escocés se devolvió y se acercó completamente enojado hacia el de ojos azules. ¿Había escuchado mal?

\- Repítelo

\- Está en el baño, con América...

Y Scott explotó, traería a ese mocoso de las orejas de ser necesario. Se dirigió montado en cólera hacia la salida dejando al holandés lleno de dudas. Vincent se acercó a preguntarle que pasaba.

\- Hoy no, tulipán. Hoy no... -la furia aumentaba en sus rasgos.

\- Pero... hoy íbamos a "regar al tulipán"... -tomó la mano del escocés y lo acercaba peligrosamente a él, rozando aquella parte que quedaría desatendida por el arranque de ira de su pareja.

\- ¡Que no, coño! -Soltó su mano de un solo tirón y mordió sus labios frustrado- Primero es el puto honor de la familia...

Scotland cruzó la puerta cerrándola de un solo portazo, dejando a un holandés cabizbajo con un día de abstinencia más, un alemán al punto del colapso nervioso, un japonés al borde de una epistaxis y a un italiano norteño sonriendo macabramente.

Porque Veneciano sabía perfectamente que era lo que hacían esas naciones con sus respectivas parejas en el baño... pero si él había pasado tantos meses en abstinencia y no había recuperado el tiempo perdido con el menor de los Beilschmidt ¿por qué ellos tenían el derecho de hacerlo?.

...

\- ¡Abre la puerta! -Suiza tocaba con fuerza pero la cerradura seguía con el pestillo puesto. Se estaba empezando a desesperar.- ¡Francia! Sé que estas adentro... o abres por las buenas ¡o entraré por las malas!

El suizo no obtuvo respuesta y era un hombre de palabra. Levantó el pie y comenzó a golpear a la madera pero esta no cedía. Sea cual sea el material, lo necesitaba... Tomó el revolver, lo cargó, quitó el seguro y un solo disparo fue necesario para destrozar la chapa.

La puerta se abrió en cuestión de segundos.

Vash tomó aire. Nada de lo que había vivido durante todos sus años de existencia lo había preparado para la escena ante sus ojos...

Los de habla francesa se encontraban perdidos entre gemidos y jadeos. Nada de lo que pasara fuera de la puerta hubiese alterado lo que ocurría en ese pequeño cuarto de baño... Habían cambiado ya varias veces de posiciones, Matthew estaba ahora a gatas en el piso y Francis de rodillas tras él... todo bien, de costumbre, hasta que el disparo proveniente del exterior reventó la chapa y la puerta fue abriéndose ante los ojos incrédulos del canadiense quién, en un arranque de instinto de supervivencia, se tiró al piso y escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- Por el amor de Dios ¡TAPATE! -Francis tomó la tapa del retrete, la arrancó y se la puso entre las piernas para esconder su virilidad.- Eres un... -el suizo alistó el revolver apuntando al galo mientras aún seguía tapando su rostro sonrojado con una de sus manos- ¡maldito desvergonzado!. -jaló el gatillo ocasionando terror en el pobre canadiense tirado en el piso y en la nación de vino, quién comenzó a hacerse para atrás.

\- Vash... podemos, podemos hablarlo... -Los nervios lo invadían mientras levantaba las manos haciendo caer la tapa con la que se cubría-

\- ¡No hay nada que hablar! ¿Y si Liechtenstein te hubiese encontrado? -el pensamiento llenó de coraje al suizo-

\- Matthew, ¡huye mon amour! -el de ojos violeta giró la cabeza para ver a Francis asintiendo dando el visto bueno para su escape. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el pasillo agradeciendo su "invisibilidad" ante los demás países.

Otro disparo y el galo salió corriendo por la puerta y atravesando los pasillos siendo correteado por el más bajo, quién tenía sed de sangre francesa.

\- ¡No huyas! -Un disparo más que por poco y le da. Francia tomó la primera esquina a la derecha y siguió corriendo.

Ya no oía a su amante ni a quién lo perseguía pero tenía la certeza de que estaría bien... al menos eso esperaba. Matthew se quedó a la mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer.

Odiaba este día por completo.

...

América estaba con las manos apoyadas en la pared inclinado arqueando la espalda ante la profundidad de las embestidas del británico. Esta vez había sido particularmente más rudo de lo normal... había valido la pena la pequeña travesura de hace unas horas.

Inglaterra sentía que ya estaba cerca de acabar, por lo que aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas haciendo gritar al americano. Se reclinó sobre su espalda y colocó una mano sobre la boca de su pareja mientras con la otra continuaba masturbándolo.

\- God, Alfred... no puedes gritar. -le costaba decir una oración completa debido a sus propios jadeos. No culpaba al americano por la situación debido a que estaba en lo mismo... pero aún así, no era excusa para exponerse tanto.

\- More, please... more... -susurró el menor como pudo entre los dedos del inglés.

Arthur sonrió. Adoraba a Alfred... y sabía que tan sucio podía ser el menor cuando hacían el amor. Era una de las cosas que le fascinaban de él.

Escocia estaba frente a la puerta, había escuchado al americano gritar y su cara estaba del mismo color de su cabello. Él no pensaba preguntar... quería esa puerta abajo y llevar al menor de sus hermanos a rastras y darle la paliza que merecía.

\- ¡Abre la puta puerta, Arthur! -una patada, dos... cinco y la estúpida madera no cedía. -¡Que abras, maldita sea! -se cansó, retrocedió y tomó impulso para lanzarse a la puerta dándola de lleno con el hombro. Tres golpes más y ya la veía debilitada... solo faltaba una patada más...

Y la puerta cedió.

Nunca supieron porque gritaron. Si producto del orgasmo que habían alcanzado o por el terror que sintieron al ver como una mano se colaba por la hendidura formada de la puerta para destrabar el cerrojo y girar la perilla desde afuera. Ambos angloparlantes se separaron, Arthur se puso los boxers como pudo mientras Alfred hizo lo mismo y se colocó la chaqueta de bombardero encima, cubriendo su desnudez.

El mayor de los Kirkland entró al baño y le daba igual a cual de los dos rubios agarrar primero. Los dos iban a morir...

Arthur, en un acto de coraje y caballerosidad, se puso delante del norteamericano. Estiró las manos y, con una mirada decidida, se enfrentó al pelirrojo.

\- No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima, Scott. -miró el rostro de su pareja en busca de los azules- Huye Al, yo lo distraeré...

Una sonrisa había sido suficiente para que Alfred se decidiera, se tirara al piso y empezara a gatear escabulléndose entre las piernas del escocés, quién se las había agarrado con Inglaterra producto del reto. El británico quedó de piedra... las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

Conocía a la perfección el complejo de héroe que tenía el menor y pensó que, tal vez, si retaba a Escocia y lo salvaba a él... Alfred decidiría cambiar de lugar con él y el británico podría huir sin problema. Pero se equivocó... Alfred no había vacilado en tirarse al piso y huir.

\- ¡¿NO QUE ERAS UN MALDITO HÉROE?! ¡IDIOTAAAAAA!

Arthur comenzó a retroceder pegándose a la pared.

\- Scott... sabes, sabes que estaba bromeando... por favor, puedo explicarlo...

El escocés se acercaba con una cara que traería pesadillas a cualquiera de por vida. El estúpido y calenturiento de su hermano pagaría... su apellido era sagrado, sí. Pero jamás le perdonaría el que le haya hecho perder tiempo con su holandés...

Alfred comenzó a correr cerrando los ojos orando internamente por el anglosajón. Era una suerte que Arthur se hubiese ofrecido... él era un heroe pero no se consideraba suicida.

Cuando oyó el grito desgarrador del inglés sabía que debía correr a su máxima potencia. Se metió a un pasillo, luego a otro y a otro... tomó la primera esquina que vió y se topó con un rubio sentado en el piso, tapandose como podía. Se le hacía conocido por lo que bajo la velocidad y se acercó.

\- ¿Canadá?

\- ¿América?

Los rubios se examinaron con la mirada el uno al otro... ¿Qué excusa pensaban decirle a su gemelo?

\- No questions -soltaron al unísono y suspiraron a la vez.

Alfred entró en alerta al escuchar pasos detrás de él y más al oír la voz de cierto pelirrojo maldiciéndolo y pronunciando su nombre. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la tiró a su hermano que no entendía que estaba pasando. Tomó al canadiense de un solo tirón y lo cargo a sus hombros.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Alfred?! Gracias por la chaqueta ¡pero bájame! -Matthew comenzaba a revolverse- ¡no te hagas el que no ne oyes, América! -levantó la vista y vió claramente a Escocia viniendo con una mirada asesina detrás de ellos- ¡CORRE! ¡RUN, ALFRED, RUN!

Y Estados Unidos entró en pánico al oír el cambio repentino de su gemelo. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir cuando sentía cada vez más cerca al pelirrojo... tenía miedo. Terror. Dobló a la siguiente esquina y quiso morirse.

Un callejón sin salida con una ventana en medio de la pared.

\- ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! Escocia... ¡Escocia está-

Alfred entró en crisis al no escuchar más a su hermano hablar y a sentir los pasos atrás suyo.

\- ¿Creías que podías escapar, Estados Unidos de América? -Lo tenía acorralado, bastaba solo con caminar.

América temblaba retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. No podía caer en la manos de la furia roja... una idea descabellada, pero efectiva se le cruzó por la cabeza.

\- Discúlpame Matthew...-el de ojos violetas no entendía lo que sucedía.

El estadounidense enrolló como pudo a su hermano con la chaqueta, tomó fuerza y lo lanzó hacia la ventana, rompiendo el marco y cayendo hacia el exterior.

Escocia miraba asombrado lo que había pasado. No se esperaba eso.

\- Nunca me atraparas con vida, Scott. ¡NUNCA! NAHAHAHA -retrocedió mientras tomaba impulso, cerraba los ojos y de un salto, atravesaba la ventana.

Matthew no entendía como al cerebro de hamburguesa de su hermano se le había ocurrido tamaña idea. Estaba adolorido pero vivo a fin de cuentas... una caída de un cuarto piso hubiese sido letal para un humano cualquiera. Agradecía su naturaleza de nación.

Se incorporó a duras penas aun cubriéndose con la chaqueta que Alfred le había cedido y estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando una sombra de repente empezó a taparlo y sintió que las cosas iban a irle bastante mal.

Alfred aterrizó sobre algo blando pero aún asi terminó más que adolorido y sin posibilidad de moverse. No recordaba en que piso del edificio había sido pero, sea lo que sea que lo amortiguó, lo había salvado de una semana de agonía y sufrimiento... Cerró los ojos, el dolor pudo contra él.

Alistair se acercó corriendo a la ventana, se apoyó en lo que quedaba de ella y rió al ver la escena del primer piso.

Los tenía donde quería.

.

.

.

\- ¿Es el último? -el más bajo dentro de la sala preguntaba

\- Sí... -Escocia arrastraba a la representación de Estados Unidos de América con unas cadenas que sospechosamente Alemania le había prestado.

Alfred estaba maniatado, su super fuerza era inútil dada las lesiones que tenía. El escocés lo depositó en medio de la sala y el terror lo llenó por completo.

Su Arthur estaba en un rincón, en posición fetal meciéndose mientras repetía la misma frase "No, Brother... please, no" una y otra vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se dirigieron al bulto que estaba en una esquina, cubierto con una bolsa negra y lo que parecía unos pétalos de rosa en el piso. Podía jurar, por las piernas velludas, que se trataba de Francia...

El pánico empezó a consumirlo cuando, al lado del francés, pudo ver a una persona enyesada hasta el rostro... ¿quién podía terminar con tamaña cantidad de lesiones? Comenzó a escudriñar hasta que vió un rizo bastante conocido salir de esa momia de yeso.

"Matthew..."

Y Alfred gritó por entre la mordaza.

Había aprendido la lección. No volvería a provocar al anglosajón o a tener sexo descontrolado con él en una reunión mundial... si salía vivo de esta.

* * *

Bueno… Ya eran muchos feels, les debía un poco de comedia (?) Necesitaba reir un rato y no tienen idea de cómo me he divertido escribiendo esto… entiendo que sea muy WTF pero díganme si les robó alguna sonrisa :'D

Y eso. Tengame paciencia con los otros fics, por favor!

Y… well, les dejo mi nueva OTP NedScot (?)

Nos vemos luego!


End file.
